I Tried to Hide But You Found Me
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: "I'm fine. Fine, fine fine! Just peachy! Lies... They didn't need to know, right? Tch, they wouldn't really care. Well... Ludwig would. But he's got his own troubles. No use bothering little brother. I can handle myself. I'm awesome like that. Right?" Human AU (highschool) Rated T for some violence and for my paranoia. No pairings as of yet. Probably won't have any.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Hetalia. Just this story. Heh heh...

* * *

_A smile hides all the pain._

* * *

**Prologue**

They always asked the same question.

"Are you all right?"

And the reply would be the same "I'm fine" and a laugh or smile to go with it.

If only they knew...

If only they cared enough to look past that goofy grin... that stupid happy-go-lucky personality... and that ridiculous pride... If only they'd look past those, maybe they'd see him for he really was.

Perhaps... perhaps it was his fault. Maybe he should just be honest and tell them everything.

No... they wouldn't understand.

He'd just have to go on living this way, living with a fake smile.

Could it ever change?

He didn't think so.

But it did.

And how could he ever repay the one who started the change?

The one who dared to step out and bring everyone together, how could they show them how grateful they were to him?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bah I know I should be working on _Red Snowflakes on My Eyelashes_... (which I _AM_! I just had to write this idea before I lost it... and I wanted to post this because I have an odd number of stories. Sorry. ^^;; My OCD moment... anyways! I hope you'll enjoy this story heh heh. I'm thinking it'll be a series of drabblets. *shrugs* First attempt at this so let's see how it goes!

Also, this is not a yaoi fanfic! Even if the title somewhat implies that... this is a friendship only. No romance to be found. Even if you squint.

A quick note before I end. XD Maybe more of a warning? The other Hetalia characters that will appear in my story might be a bit OOC (is that the right term? please correct me if I'm wrong). I haven't watched the whole anime. *le gaspe!* I know shame on me! I've been having trouble finding the anime with just English subs and not the dub. TToTT (I despise dubs sorry. *dodges bricks*) So for now I'll just be basing off the characters I'm not so familiar with off of fanfics I've read. ^^;; Just thought I'd let you guys know. I'll work on it as I find more of the anime. I promise! Just um review this story or message me. Yes do one of those two things instead of hurting me. X3 Okay... bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was the weekend, the perfect time to just kick back, relax, and have fun.

Well, at least that was what it was suppose to be. It never really ended up like that for Gilbert. Plans were always changing. Tch. He should know that by now.

He sighed softly as he looked at the note in his hand.

_Sorry, Gilbert. But Elizabeta wasn't able to get those tickets for the concert after all. So she and I decided we'd go to a recital instead. We knew you wouldn't want to go so we're going by ourselves. We'll make it up to you somehow. -Roderich_

"Tch..." Gilbert ran his hand through his messy hair.

Sure he didn't care for pansy piano recitals, but that did not mean he didn't want to go!

_"Tch... Trust Roderich to mess up my weekend. I guess I'll just go bother Luddy."_

Gilbert crumpled the note and tossed it aside.

Now... to bother Ludwig.

Gilbert burst into his little brother's bedroom. "Luddy!"

Ludwig groaned inwardly and buried himself deeper into his covers. _"Not now... It's Saturday for crying out loud!"_

"Time to get up buddy! It's gonna be an awesome day!"

Ludwig grunted and slowly got out of his comfortable cocoon of blankets.

"You and me are going to have a blast today!"

Ludwig rubbed his eyes sleepily then stretched. "You and me? I thought you were going to Elizabeta's with Roderich."

"I changed my mind," the albino replied cheerfully.

Ludwig frowned slightly but let the thought slide for the moment. He'd think about it later, once he was wide awake.

* * *

He sat quietly in the backseat of the SUV. He, ever so slightly, leaned his elbow against the window as he stared outside.

"Are you all right, Matthias?" the woman driving asked, glancing at him through the rear-view mirror.

The blonde teen glanced at her and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Nervous?" the woman asked knowingly.

The blonde merely shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm sure this family will be better than the last one."

Matthias shrugged again and turned his attention back to the window.

It wasn't like it really mattered what this family would be like. He would only be stuck with them for a couple months at max then he'd be sent to another family.

He sighed softly. Oh well, at least he'd be able to "entertain" himself for awhile before being sent back to the foster care center. A foster family was better than the center. He shuddered. The center was a lonely place that served only to remind the teen why he was there. He sighed again as he let his head touch the cold glass window. Maybe this time he'd be able to stay longer with this family. Maybe they'd actually like his true loud, obnoxious self. The teen's lip curled into a bitter smile.

_"My true self, eh? We'll see if we can let that one out."_

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **I was originally going to make these chapters each 100 words... obviously that didn't happen. Haha. Each chapter will now be 500 (maybe a little more and maybe a little less) words. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. X3 Please review if you can spare the moment. ^^;;


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Matthias shifted uneasily as his new foster parents studied him. Something about the way they were looking at him just rubbed him the wrong way.

"He looks just like him!" the 'mom' announced suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

Matthias quickly glanced at Miss Ponte. _"What is she talking about?!"_

Miss Ponte merely smiled at him. "I hope things will go well with you."

"Oh I'm sure they will!" The 'mom' was practically beaming.

"Miss Ponte?!" Matthias managed to squeak.

"Be a good boy, Matthias. I'm sure this family will be much better than your last home." Miss Ponte gave him a quick pat on the head.

"You... You aren't leaving?"

"I have other errands to run for the foster care. You know that," she replied rather cheerfully.

"But but!"

"Good-bye, Matthias! I'll check up on you in a couple of weeks."

"Miss Ponte?!"

Oh boy how panic mode kicked in majorly as he watched Miss Ponte drive off. What had the foster care gotten him into this time?!

"Come on, Matthias dear! Let me show you to your room."

Ah ha ha... This was going to be interesting. Hiding his true self, plus figuring out this new family... yes, this was going to be quite fun.

Matthias tried to smile as he looked up at his 'mom.' "Thank you..."

* * *

"Why looky there!" Gilbert commented as he munched on his cereal. "Looks like the neighbors across the street have a visitor.

Ludwig looked up his brother. "Oh?"

Gilbert nodded and squinted a little. "Looks to be guy around our age."

"Really?" Curiosity kicking in, Ludwig stood up to get a better view.

"Yup." Gilbert swallowed. "Wonder if he'll be at school on Monday."

"Probably."

Gilbert grinned suddenly. "I got an idea."

Ludwig dead-panned.

An idea? Why were warning bells suddenly going off in his head?

"We should pop over and say hello! Show the new guy around the neighborhood! Sounds like fun, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I think-"

"Totally awesome right?"

Ludwig sighed. _"Gilbert never listens to me... I'm starting to understand how Roderich feels."_

* * *

Matthias glanced around at his new room. It seemed to have been lived in recently but then not very recently at the same time. He pursed his lips slightly.

"Umm... Am I sharing this room?"

His 'mom' looked at him in surprise. "Why no! What made you think that dear?"

Matthias winced. There was that 'dear' again. Since when did foster parents get so close to their foster kids all the sudden?

"Everything's just like you left it."

Matthias blinked. "Like I left it?"

His 'mom' gave him a somewhat eerie smile. "Yes... how you left it. We didn't touch it since your accident."

"Accident? What accident?" Matthias asked confused.

"Oh don't worry about it, dear."

Agh! Once again, that 'dear'!

She smiled sweetly at him. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you're exhausted from everything."

"Umm right."

Matthias fell backwards onto the bed after his 'mom' left.

_"What is going on here?"_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Lookey there! I updated! Haha... sorry it took so long. It really shouldn't of since I've had this chapter done for awhile plus it's short... Yeah _Red Snowflakes on My Eyelashes _had me distracted. Sorry guys! Heh heh. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope to have another chapter up soon. Keep checking! Oh if you want to know what stories I'm currently working on and/or if you want me to work on updating a particular story please check out my profile! :) I'd appreciate it! Feel free to drop a pm at anytime. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Matthias glanced around his new room.

He didn't like it.

Now it wasn't awful. (Although, he did think the bright green on the walls was a bit much.) And it wasn't ugly. (But then again... that green.) It just had... an odd eerie aura.

Matthias shuddered inwardly.

What was up with this place? The mom was too friendly... and a bit too touchy feely.

Maybe he should just run away. After all, it wasn't like this family would miss him, right? They barely knew him! And the foster care center? Like they would care... This could be his chance to get away from two places that (to be honest) scared him.

He pulled his bags from off the bed.

Maybe he could sneak out the backdoor and no one would notice...

_*Ding dong!*_

Matthias jumped.

_"Stupid... it's just the front door. Nothing to worry about."_

"Matty dear!"

Matthias blinked.

Matty?

The mom bounced into his room. "You have guests!"

Matthias blinked again in surprise. "G-guests?"

The mom beamed at him. "Yes! Some new friends for you!"

"Aha..." Matthias ran his hand nervously through his messy hair. "Sounds... um great."

"Now hurry hurry!" the mom urged as she ushered him out of the room and down the hall. "Don't want to keep them waiting."

_"Yeah... wouldn't want to make them wait for a disappointment."_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gilbert?" Ludwig questioned his older brother. "I mean... we barely know them since they only moved in a couple of weeks ago."

"It'll be fine! Didn't you see how nice the mom was?"

Ludwig pursed his lips slightly. He couldn't argue with that...

"Anyways he should be here soon then we can hang out somewhere. Sound good?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I suppose."

_"I still don't think this is a good idea... This is almost worst than some of Feli's ideas."_

"Here he is!" the mom announced cheerfully, interrupting Ludwig's thoughts. "Matty dear, say hello!"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow as he noted how the teen put on a (somehow familiar) fake smile when he looked at his mom.

"Hi..."

Gilbert grinned. "Hallo there! I'm Gilbert and this is Ludwig my little brother. We live across the street from you."

"Oh..." Matthias shot a quick glance at the mom. _"What is she trying to do with me?!"_

"We thought you might like to hang out and get to know the area before school starts."

"Ah... I'd like to but-"

"Matty would love to go!" the mom gushed. "Right, Matty?"

Matthias winced slightly. "Yeah..."

"If he doesn't want to, it's fine, Mrs. Andersen," Ludwig said, trying to cover for Matthias.

"No, no!" The mom waved her arms in excitement. "Matty wants to go."

Matthias widened his grin (although somewhat painfully). "It sounds like fun."

"Great!" Gilbert playfully thumped Matthias on the back. "What time should we bring him back?"

"Oh by 5 o'clock would be splendid, dears."

Gilbert nodded. "Then five it is! Thank you, Mrs. Andersen!"

"Anytime."

Matthias sighed inwardly. This 'mom' was going to take some getting use to... But these two guys didn't seem to bad. Maybe if he pretended this really was his family, they would stay friends for a good while.

This could be his chance. This could be it... Maybe he had finally found a place for himself despite these weird new foster parents.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Wah looky looky! :D I got a little over 500 words in this chapter! ^^;; Yah... I know lame lame lame. :P But this is more of a drabble heh heh. Sorry it took so long to update! I was working on _Bring Him Home _and _Red Snowflakes on My Eyelashes_. I hope to update this one a little more frequently though. Wellll anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Be honest with me... it was a train wreck, wasn't it? TToTT So sorry I will write a better chapter next time! *dodges bricks*)


End file.
